The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Kaito Lune
Summary: AU. Takuya waits for Zoe to come back to him. SONGFIC TAKUMI


**A/N: Too. Early. For. New. One-shot. DX Gah! I do this way too quickly! I need to learn to relax and not do so many! (Has done three one-shots in three days.) Yes, more Takumi people! This time it's to the song "Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script. Well, enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If you don't like Takumi, then why did you click on this?!**

Takuya sat down in front of the restaurant; his car was in the parking lot. He sat in a chair. A sigh stood at his feet. It was made of cardboard and in black permanent marker was written, "I'm here to wait for you, Zoe." Several people watched him as they passed by. A few walked up to him and asked him to move. Takuya would only shake his head, replying, "I'm waiting for someone."

After that point a few just walked away, a few stayed and asked, "Who are you waiting for?"

Takuya would pull out a picture of an Italian girl in her early twenties with long blonde hair and smiling green eyes. "If you see her, can you tell her where I am?"

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move.  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money. They don't understand.  
I'm not broke. I'm just a broken-hearted man.  
I know it makes no sense but what can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

A man with nothing more to do sat with him and talked about his girlfriend. "Why are you waiting for her here?" he asked.

"You see, I was dating her but we broke it off. She's with another man right now," Takuya answered. He indicated to the building behind him. "This was the place where we would always eat dinner together whenever we went out to eat. It's also the first place where we met." He remembered it with a content smile.

The man shook his head. "Young man, there are other fish in the sea!" he exclaimed. "Why wait for one girl who dumped you?"

Takuya looked at the man like he was crazy. "She's the one in a billion. I'm in love with her."

The man gave up on making him move and left. Weeks past and he was there at the break of dawn and left at closing time, waiting in his car. Whenever he ate, he went to sit in the restaurant as close to the door as he could.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

Zoe woke up in New York in her fiancé's bed. He had been out with the guys that night and was at his friend's house recuperating from a hangover. Zoe got up and dressed. While brushing her hair, her eyes fell on a picture of her and her friends back when they were in high school.

Zoe felt a sadness fill her. She put the hairbrush down and picked up the picture. She stared at it as she sat down on the bed. In the picture, she clung to her ex-boyfriend. JP stood next to Zoe giving the onlooker a victory sigh. Tommy stood in front of him giving the cameraman a thumbs up. Koji stood next to Takuya giving the boy bunny ears and Koichi just smiled.

Zoe wondered where Takuya was. After college, the two had gone their separate ways: Zoe to New York and Takuya went elsewhere. Zoe wasn't able to keep in contact with him since her boyfriend would have been suspicious, thinking that she was cheating on him. On the other hand, Zoe was a bit more lenient with him and seeing his ex-girlfriends (that were married of course).

_He probably changed his number,_ she thought and pushed it all from her mind.

_Policeman said, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year."  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go._

Several times, Takuya was approached by policemen saying he could stay in front of the restaurant. Takuya only replied the same thing to everyone that asked him why he was there. "I'm waiting for someone. I can't move. She's going to come back." They, too, shook their heads and left him alone.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving.

It was early spring and it was only a few months before the wedding. Zoe came home from work. "I'm home!" she called to him. She put her purse on the counter in the kitchen and walked over to the bedroom to change into something a bit more comfortable. She stopped dead in her tracks to see her fiancé making out with a redheaded girl.

He turned to her and his eyes went wide. "I-it's not what it seems!"

Tears filled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Why?" she asked.

"I'll leave now," said the redhead. She buttoned up her blouse and walked out of the room nervously.

The two talked and it turned out that he was cheating on her with the redhead for several months. The two agreed to call off the wedding. Zoe moved into a friend's apartment a few days later.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl.  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world._

Takuya became the talk of the town. He was then called "The Waiting Man" or "The Man Who Can't Be Moved". People now passed by him, not minding him. After three seasons, they were used to him being there everyday.

Eventually, his fame as "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" reached a state fame then national fame. People came to interview him but he always said the same answers.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved.  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news._

Zoe returned to her hometown. She was still slightly depressed about the break-up with her ex-fiancé. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she came across a news coverage.

"And now reporting live form Bedville, Iowa. We are interviewing 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved'. He's been there for several months, through snowstorms, thunderstorms, and all the weather."

Zoe cocked her head sideways and continued to watch. The screen switched to show a brunet haired man in his late twenties with untidy hair and stubble on his chin. Zoë's eyes went wide. It was Takuya!

"Why do you still stay here?" asked the reporter.

"The same reason why lovers wait for the ones they love. Zoe, if you're watching, I'm still waiting for you. I still am in love with you," he replied.

Zoe held back tears. Despite everything, he still hadn't given up on her? She buried her face in a pillow and sobbed. How could she have been so stupid?

_You'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you.  
I'm the man who can't be moved.  
I'm the man who can't be moved._

Zoe took her car and left, driving towards Iowa. She parked her car in the driveway at the restaurant that they had first met at. It was before opening time and it was still dark. Takuya wasn't there. She stayed there until opening time. He still was a no-show. Zoe waited and just as closing time came, she went inside and walked over to the closest waiter.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm looking for Takuya."

"Oh, you mean 'The Waiting Man'?" asked the waiter. "Didn't you hear that he fell sick and is in the hospital?"

"W-what?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "He fell ill last night just before closing time and taken to the hospital last night."

"Which hospital?" she asked. The waiter gave her directions to it.

"So you must be Zoe," the waiter said. "You're lucky that he'd wait so long for you."

Zoe smiled at him. "I know." She ran back to her car and drove to the hospital.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
(Find you're missing me)  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be,  
(Oh, where on earth I could be?)  
Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
(To the place that we'd meet, ohhh)  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
(On the corner of the street)_

"Takuya Kanbara! Where's his room?" she asked a nurse at the front desk.

"Are you friend or family?" asked the woman.

"Girlfriend."

The woman looked up at her with a sad look. "You must be Zoe." The nurse gave her the room number and Zoe speed off to his room.

_So I'm not moving.  
('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)  
I'm not moving._

Zoe came the hospital room. "Takuya!"

The man turned his head towards the girl. He smiled at her. "You came," he said weakly.

Zoe nodded, tears filling her eyes. She walked over to a chair next to his bed. "H . . . How are you feeling?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Better now you're here," he answered.

She put his hand against her face and the tears flowed. "I'm so sorry, Takuya," she apologized. "It's my fault that you're here in the hospital."

"It doesn't matter now," he said. "You're here now."

The two looked into each other's eyes for several long minutes.

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be)  
I'm not moving.  
(Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

Takuya was let go from the hospital with a clean bill of health the following week. He being able to see his love's face again went to get himself back on his feet. A busy month passed and Takuya found himself a job and an apartment in the area. One day he went to the restaurant to see a young woman waiting for him with a sigh at her feet that said, "Waiting for Takuya."

_I'm not moving.  
(And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.)_

Takuya walked over to her. "Hey," he said.

Zoe looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" he joked with a smile.

Her smile widened and she answered, "I'm waiting for someone. He's known as the 'The Waiting Man'. This was where we first met."

"Well, he's waiting no more." Takuya offered his hand. She took it and he helped her get to her feet and the two kissed.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you.  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move._


End file.
